SubZero
by OoLucyoO
Summary: Porque me lo pidieron! en realidad lo tenia continuado pero no lo habia subido gomen xD aqui va el tercer capitulo! Enjoy! y no olviden los reviews! :3
1. Chapter 1

Despertó, abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente y se sentó en su cama, odiaba que el despertador arruinara sus sueños pero al fin y al cabo al parecer hoy le presentarían a alguien, una persona que vendría a ser su "fighter", no tenía mucho interés al respecto, pero si faltaba Nagisa- sensei de seguro la castigaría ya que al parecer la odiaba, esa era una duda bastante molesta, decidió preguntárselo en cuanto la viera. Vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera y notó que nuevamente iba tarde, apresurada, salió de su habitación sin decirle nada a sus "padres adoptivos", pero no importaba, total, no se comunicaba mucho con ellos, de seguro no lo notarían.

Empezó a sonar su celular, dudó si debía contestar pero decidió no arriesgarse, quizás era algo importante, quizás se había cancelado el evento y podría volver a dormir, pensó con felicidad.

_Yamato?! Soy yo – _anunció Nagisa-sensei desde el otro lado de la línea.

_Ah…_ _hola…Nagisa-sensei – _respondió la muchacha con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo que le significaba correr a toda velocidad y hablar por celular simultáneamente.

_Ya te retrasaste otra vez! Que te pasó esta vez! – _inquirió con algo de enfado.

_Lo siento!_... _no pude evitarlo! Pero ya voy llegando!_

_Está bien… apresúrate! – _dicho esto, colgó.

Guardó su celular y empezó a correr más rápido, la verdad es que no estaba tan cerca del lugar y no quería empezar mal el día, después de un rato de esfuerzo llegó al sitio señalado y entró, había un largo pasillo que contaba, a su lado derecho con una hilera de ventanas que daban al exterior y que daban una tenue luz amarillenta al oscuro espacio.

Ese día conoció a su "fighter", a Kouya.

Ya habían pasado unos cuatro años de eso, ya todo estaba bien, aunque hace poco había tenido que sufrir su mayor derrota contra Agatsuma Soubi y su "sacrifice" Aoyagi Ritsuka, pero bueno, ahora era "libre", ahora no tenía que ocultar que tenía sentido del tacto, ya no era una "Zero", pero aún así, su "fighter", Sakagami Kouya lo seguía siendo, y en cierta forma, le incomodaba el hecho de que no pudiera sentir nada, de que no pudiera sentir cuando la tocaba o la abrazaba, cuando…

_Nakano-san?! –_ llamó su maestra de escuela

_Ah?_

_Podrías hacer este ejercicio?_ – preguntó señalando un difícil ejercicio de matemáticas escrito en el pizarrón.

_Mmm…no… no puedo sensei_ – respondió sin preocuparse.

Todos rieron ante la extremadamente honesta respuesta de parte de la joven.

El timbre de salida sonó, era tiempo de volver a "casa", como si tuviera una, desde que habían renunciado a seguir con Nagisa, si, Nagisa a secas ya no tenía porque decirle "Nagisa-sensei ¿no?, en fin, después de que habían decidido dejar a esa mujer de lado no tenían a dónde ir, paseaban por ahí buscado algún refugio, pero nada importaba, si estaban juntas ¿verdad?

_Yamato! Nos vamos juntas?_ – preguntó una de sus compañeras que estaba reunida con un grupo de otras jóvenes.

_Mmm…_ - miró su reloj de pulsera, faltaba media hora para que Kouya saliera de sus clases y su escuela estaba un poco lejos, pero coincidía con el camino que tomaban las otras chicas _– está bien, lo haré_ – respondió sonriendo.

Así salieron del instituto Sakura-ga-Oka caminando tranquilamente, conversando de cosas triviales y sin darse cuenta, pasó el tiempo y llegaron a la entrada del instituto donde estudiaba Kouya, pero había un inconveniente, Yamato había olvidado despedirse de sus amigas para encontrarse a solas con su pareja.

_Jajaja! _– rió una de sus amigas_ – si, es muy tonto! No crees Yamato?_

_Ehm…si, claro._

En ese instante Kouya y sus compañeras salían del instituto, Yamato la divisó enseguida y se dirigió hacia ella mientras Kouya se despedía de aquel grupo de jóvenes con las que compartía el día.

_Hola Kouya! – _saludó.

_Hola Yamato_

_Te ocurre algo?_

_Yo…_

La pelinegra se vio interrumpida por las compañeras de curso de Yamato, quienes aún no se habían ido y observaban con curiosidad la escena.

Mi primer capitulo!! Dejen reviews—porque si no les gusta para que seguirlo no?


	2. Chapter 2

_Yamato, quien es ella? _– preguntó una de ellas.

_Ah… pues, es una amiga… la conozco desde que eramos pequeñas. _

Algo pareció prenderse en la mente de las compañeras de Yamato.

_Ahh!! Ya la recuerdo!! Ya se quién es! Un día nos cruzamos con ella y sus compañeras y Yamato la saludó, se acuerdan?_

_Ahhh…si… - _respondieron las demás asintiendo

Yamato notó como su compañera la miró con incomodidad.

_Ehm… - _titubeó la Sacrifice al notar que la situación no tenía salida fácil – _bueno…debemos irnos, verdad Kouya?_

_Qué?! Se van?! – _reclamaron las compañeras de Yamato.

_No…_ - negó Kouya con voz suave, casi burlesca – _quédense con Yamato si así lo quieren… yo me iré._

_Qué… espera! – _alegó la Sacrifice, pero era muy tarde ya que su Fighter ya había emprendido su retirada.

_Qué lástima, se fue – _lamentaron las acompañantes de Yamato – _bueno…nos vamos a algún lugar? Vamos a alguna parte! – _exclamó una de ellas tomando del brazo a Yamato.

Terminaron sentándose en un café, las amigas de Yamato pidieron algunas bebidas y esperaron conversando de cosas triviales, pero la Sacrifice solo podía pensar en la extraña actitud que había tenido su pareja. De pronto, una tímida voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, era la nueva integrante del grupo, había llegado hace una semana más o menos y le había agradado por lo que la había invitado a formar parte del grupo, la chica, que se llamaba Maru, la estaba llamando.

_Nakano-san…¿te ocurre algo?-_ preguntó con timidez- _algo te preocupa?_

_Ah…bueno…_

Notando la reciente conversación las demás compañeras de Yamato las miraron con extrañeza lo cual puso nerviosa a Maru, ya que era muy tímida.

_Etto… Nakano-san… si te preocupa algo o tienes un problema pendiente…es mejor que lo soluciones lo antes posible…¿no crees?._

_Uh…_

Las otras compañeras de Yamato miraron a Maru como si hubiera hecho algo imprudente, pero Yamato les hizo cambiar de opinión.

_¿Sabes? Tienes razón! Tengo que solucionar algo! Nos vemos después!_

Así la joven Sacrifice emprendió su marcha corriendo lo más rápido que pudo mientras miles de pensamientos rondaban su cabeza, hasta que recordó una conversación que había escuchado a escondidas cuando era pequeña, en la que Nagisa-sensei y Ritsu-sensei comentaban acerca de su "fighter".

-----------------------Flashback-----------------------------------

Estaba oscuro, ella caminaba por los pasillos, era de noche, la luna brillaba muy débil, ella buscaba a Nagisa-sensei ya que había terminado la tarea que esta le había encomendado y necesitaba su autorización para poder irse a su casa con sus "padres adoptivos" a descansar, ya que al día siguiente conocería a su "fighter" y quería estar del mejor humor y disposición, de pronto dobló por una esquina y vio la luz prendida en una especie de sala "_debe estar ahí", _pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación pero la presencia de otra voz dentro de la estancia la hizo detenerse frente a la puerta entreabierta, "_quizás debería irme…si me ven aquí me matarán", _pensó algo dubitativa, pero la curiosidad le ganó y decidió permanecer allí.

- _Tú crees que sea buena idea que unas a Yamato con una persona como Kouya?- _preguntó Ritsu con cierta desconfianza mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo sentado en un sofá negro, siempre escribiendo en su computadora portátil.

_Por qué lo preguntas, tiene Kouya algo de malo?- _cuestionó Nagisa, quién algo extrañada por la pregunta de Ritsu se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva ya que Kouya era una de sus "más grandes obras", o al menos eso decía.

_Solo lo digo…-_ comenzó a responder expeliendo el humo del cigarro que había inspirado suavemente- _porque puede que Yamato no soporte estar con una persona tan fria y racional como Kouya._

_Ah… lo dices por eso…pues bueno si no le gusta es cosa de cambiar a Yamato por un nuevo Sacrifice y listo, no hay problema ¿no crees?- _respondió la mujer despreocupada mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, al lado de Ritsu- _después de todo esa es la ventaja de la serie Zero._

_¿Y si se encariñaran?- _preguntó él de forma cortante

La pregunta sorprendió a Nagisa, pero no tanto como a la misma Yamato.

_"Encariñarme con Kouya?", s_e preguntó, _"sería eso posible? Y si fuera así… podríamos permanecer juntas? Que pasaría si eso ocurriera?"_

_---------------------- Fin Flash Back----------------------------_

Yamato seguía corriendo, ahora subía unas largas escaleras, desde hacía poco había descubierto que a Kouya le habían empezado a atraer los lugares altos, especialmente la azotea de cierto edificio desprovisto de ascensor por su antigüedad, corrió y corrió hasta que al fin llegó a su destino, se detuvo un momento jadeando de cansancio, no podía creer todo lo que había corrido, se tranquilizó, tomó aire y abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea, dio un vistazo, otro y otro pero no había nadie, empezó a recorrer el lugar pero nada, ni un alma rondaba por ahí además de la suya.

"_Estaré ahí siempre que me necesites"_

_Baka… -_murmuró- _donde estás Kouya… - _susurró con voz preocupada mientras sacaba su celular y se disponía a llamarla- _debí hacer esto antes…pero…bueno…ya no importa…- _dijo mientras apretaba el botón de "llamar".

Puso el teléfono móvil cerca de su oreja mientras este intentaba establecer la conexión con el móvil de Kouya, espero… espero…y de pronto, cuando creyó que contestaría, la llamada se cortó bruscamernte.

Los ojos de Yamato se abrieron de par en par mientras apartaba el teléfono de su oreja y lo miraba con incredulidad.

- _Me…colgó? – _murmuró anonadada _– no… me niego a creerlo!! – _exclamó con una especie de furia compulsiva mientras marcaba de nuevo el número de su "fighter" y apretaba el botón de llamar.

Volvió a sonar el tono de marcado… y a diferencia de la llamada anterior, esta si fue recibida, pero al parecer Kouya no había ni siquiera mirando de quién se trataba ya que contestó de una forma muy imparcial.

_Si? Habla Kouya._

A Yamato le sorprendió un poco esa forma tan fría de contestar, aún proviniendo de Kouya, ya que cuando hablaban se trataban con más calidez que eso, pero antes de pensar en esas cosas quería asegurarse de que esta no colgara como antes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Escuchame si me cuelgas como antes te mataré!! Te juro que te mataré Kouya!!_

_Uh…lo siento…fue un error de mi parte…no tienes que enojarte._

_Está bien pero quiero hablar contigo – _dijo adoptando algo de seriedad.

_Uh?... hablar conmigo?_

_Si…ven a la azotea del edificio que tanto te gusta, estoy esperándote_

_De qué edificio estás hablando Yamato_

_Tú sabes a cual me refiero…ese que has estado frecuentando desde hace unos días…ese que no tiene ascensor – _agregó muy a su pesar, ya que aún le dolían los pies por subir tantas escaleras.

_Ah…si está bien… voy para allá_

_Ah si… y algo más quiero que traigas…_

No pudo terminar la frase, la llamada había sido cortada.

- _Ah… pero qué rayos le pasa… solo quería que trajera algo de comer…me muero de hambre – _murmuró con voz deprimida mientras se sentaba a esperar y recordaba otro fragmento de la conversación que había escuchado entre Ritsu-sensei y Nagisa-sensei.

_--------------------------------Flashback----------------------------_

_Lo ves? __Si llegaran a amarse perderías el control de sus vidas…perderías a dos de tus aprendices de una vez – _comentó Ritsu con voz seria mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su computadora.

_Baka!_ _Eso nunca sucederá! No puede pasar!! – _se defendió la mujer claramente alterada.

_Y…cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso Nagisa…_

_Baka! Porque Kouya es MIA!_

_------------------------------Fin Flashback-------------------------_

_Hm…gomen nasai Nagisa-sensei…pero Kouya…es solo mia…- _murmuró sonriendo levemente.

_Yamato?_

_Uh?_ – la Sacrifice se volteó hacia donde provenía la voz, su Fighter, Sakagami Kouya, estaba parada a su lado mirándola con cara de "yo sabía que estabas loca pero esto es demasiado".

_Ah!_ _Hola Kouya_! – saludó Yamato mirándola fijamente y notando que tenía una caja de rosquillas en sus manos – _rosquillas!!! Me leíse al mente Kouya!! – _gritó alegremente mientras cogía la caja, la abría y empezaba a comerse su contenido.

Mientras Yamato comía, Kouya se sentó a su lado mirando al cielo vagamente, tanto que llamó la atención de su Sacrifice.

_Te ocurre algo, Kouya?_

La aludida dirigió su mirada hacia Yamato, la observó un momento antes de responder.

_No… no ocurre nada, no te preocupes._

_Estás segura? – _preguntó mientras tragaba un trozo de rosquilla.

_Más allá de eso… puedes decirme por qué me llamaste tan de repente?_

Yamato se detuvo en seco.

_Ah…eso… - _murmuró mientras dejaba una rosquilla en la caja lentamente – _primero que nada…por qué rayos me colgaste! – _exigió mientras miraba seriamente a su Fighter, lo cual era raro en ella.

_Te dije que había sido un error, Yamato._

_Pues no te creo…  
_

Kouya se puso de pie.

_Es problema tuyo si no me crees…- _respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

_Espera –_ intervino la Sacrifice mientras se levantaba rápidamente y tomaba del brazo a su Fighter.

_Nani?_

_Me estás evitando?_

Los ojos de Kouya se abrieron más de lo normal a causa de la sorpresa, pero luego fueron entrecerrados con suavidad.

_No es cierto_

_Entonces por qué te vas…_

Yamato la tenía bien sujeta, no quería que se fuera, menos si tenía la impresión de que le pasaba algo.

El sol se estaba ocultando ya, lo que le dio un tono rojizo al cielo y a los débiles rayos de luz que atravesaban el lugar.

_Dime…qué te ocurre Kouya._

Yamato soltó la mano de su pareja, dejando que esta se volteara y la mirara, pasó un tiempo en silencio y luego…

_Yamato… confías en mi… ¿verdad?_

_Por supuesto que si…_

Kouya se acercó un poco a su Sacrifice y bajó la voz considerablemente.

_Entonces… creerás que si necesito tu ayuda no dudaré en pedírtela._

Yamato igualó el tono de su voz al de su Fighter.

_No tengo más remedio que creerlo, pero no me gusta que me ocultes cosas._

_No te oculto nada Yamato, sólo algunas sensaciones._

_Sensaciones?_

_Así es, pero, no quiero que te preocupes, cuando esté lista te contaré lo que me pasa ¿está bien?_

_Estaré esperando ese momento Kouya, porque me preocupas…de verdad…aunque no siempre te lo demuestre, yo—_

Interrumpida. Un abrazo fue el culpable, un abrazo, siempre había pensado en qué podía ayudarle a Kouya un abrazo si no tenía sentido del tacto, que pena le daba al pensar que cuando perdieron las orejas, no sintió nada…la verdad es que ella tampoco disfrutaba completamente del sentido del tacto pero, pudo sentir algo, en cambio…

_Kouya…_

No recibió respuesta por los que decidió corresponder el abrazo, estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada ya que una gran nube tapaba a la luna, que era la única fuente de luz que podría ayudarle, ni siquiera veía a la persona que estaba abrazando.

Sintió movimientos, Kouya se estaba moviendo, se estaba acercando, la estaba besando.

Se sorprendió notablemente, generalmente era ella quien besaba a Kouya porque se supone que era la única que necesitaba aquella indescriptible sensación, pero ahora era diferente, por qué…acaso…¿ya no era la única? No… Kouya era Zero…no podía ser…no podía ser…¿o si podía ser? Sería tan afortunada para disfrutar el hecho de que Kouya pudiera responder al tacto? Sin duda… lo averiguaría pero mientras tanto, disfrutaría de las caricias, que estaban naciendo entre ellas ahora.

¿Qué había pasado anoche? Eso se preguntaba Yamato sentada su asiento de la sala de clases, miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida, intentando que se le ocurrieran razones por la cual su Fighter hubiera reaccionado haciendo eso…estaba confundida por segunda vez en su vida y por segunda vez no sabía como enfrentar la situación.

Después del beso en la azotea todo había sido confuso…no recordaba muy bien que había pasado, solo recordaba una frase pronunciada con la voz más suave que había escuchado: "¿_Sabes Yamato?La muerte está tan segura de su triunfo…que nos da toda una vida de ventaja…"_

Ciertamente tenía sentido…pero…la vida entonces nos era entregada por lástima…si era así… la muerte solo jugaba con nosotros, en fin, la cosa es que después de eso no recordaba más…solo algunas escenas, caricias, susurros, murmullos, toques, luego, se había dormido y al amanecer había ocurrido lo más extraño de todo, primero que nada, había despertado en la mismísima azotea, se sentía entumecida y como no si en la noche había llovido, estaba totalmente empapada, pero en un fugaz recuerdo todo lo que había pasado se hizo presente y miró a su alrededor para buscar a su acompañante y ahí estaba, sentada, con las piernas flexionadas hacia su pecho, mirando al frente.

------------------------Flash Back----------------------------

Ubicada en la escena antes descrita Yamato miraba a su pareja con curiosidad y hasta un poco de preocupación, al momento en que iba a hablarle, comenzó a llover de nuevo por lo que la escena se hizo más dramática todavía. Se sentó al lado de su pareja, la miró un momento y como notó que no hacía ningún movimiento decidió tomar la iniciativa.

_Kouya? Estás bien?- _preguntó en voz baja.

_Yamato…_

_Dime…_

_Tener sentido del tacto…es…bueno verdad?_

_Kouya…_

_Sabes? Me pregunto cómo será sentir un abrazo, te envidio mucho en ese sentido…_

Yamato no pudo evitar sentir lástima, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, se sintió totalmente inútil, no podía hacer nada al respecto, ni siquiera podía abrazarla para darle apoyo, nada…nada. La abrazó más fuerte.


End file.
